


All I Want To Know Is

by tobedwithacupoftea



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, M/M, Take me Home, Touring, tmh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobedwithacupoftea/pseuds/tobedwithacupoftea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>can you come a little closer? – Tegan and Sara</p><p>“But we’ll see each other soon, right?”<br/>“Of course,” Harry replies, trying to tell his pulse to slow down, in case Michael can tell. And then, a bit more flirty, because he can never help himself, “Still a bit more time in the UK. Who knows what trouble we’ll get into?”<br/>He feels Michael lean into him a bit more but he doesn’t do anything about it. Not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want To Know Is

**Author's Note:**

> I can now tell Luke and Ashton apart. Also, leave comments!!!

 

Harry only speaks to the band before he tweets. He doesn’t want to have to go through anyone else – kind of the greatest thing about twitter.

 _I wasn’t hiding it, but I know it might help other kids. I’m bi. Still single, though…_  

The twitter responses are out of control. The larry shippers are out of control. It will take a few minutes for management to get a hold of it.

He gets a text from Ed, _nice, man. see you at the show later?_

_thanks. this won’t cause a mess, will it? yeah, should be there._

_tell them to go fuck themselves if it does. actually be the better man and ignore it. cool, see you at 8._

Harry gets up from Louis couch where he’d slept that night. He pulls his sweatshirt on from the back of the couch and looks back down to his vibrating phone. “Hi Mum.”

“Louis texted me. Said I should call. Just read the tweet. That’s wonderful that you’ve said that.”

Harry looks up into the kitchen where he is surprised to see Louis making himself a cup of tea. “I never really came out to anyone, did I?”

“Well, not to me or Gemma.”

“But you’d probably…”

“Yes. Took me a little while to realize that I should be as worried about the boys sleeping over as the girls… but yes, it was pretty clear.”

“I was always wondering about it at X Factor. And with the Grimmy rumors, and all the Larry shit.”

“Yeah, it wouldn’t have helped any of your friends then.” He can hear his mum laughing. “So any hot dates tonight?”

“Haven’t checked the rest of twitter. But no.”

“No show for the boys tonight?”

“Nope, tomorrow. Going to a concert with Ed.”

“Don’t get mauled.”

“We’ve got box seats. Or we’ll be back stage.”

“Good. Get some rest, too. Nice to hear your voice. Have a good day, yeah.”

“Thanks, Mum. See you soon.”

 

@tyleroakley: _@Harry_Styles you have my number, right? but seriously, this is going to be wonderful for so many teenagers._  

@UnionJ: _So proud of @Harry_Styles_

@sugarscape: _Still single!?!?! RT @Harry_Styles: I wasn’t hiding it, but I know it might help other kids. I’m bi. Still single, though…_  

@grimmers: _Good for you, Haz. Stop by, I hear you’re in London._

 

They are halfway through the Take Me Home UK and Irish dates. He is exhausted but they are back playing the O2 in London.

Management gives him a hard time about not giving them proper notice about his twitter announcement but they aren’t actually too bad. He mostly stays away from twitter the rest of the day, but before their show the next night, he lets Liam point out some tweets about fans saying thank you for what he’d done. That it meant a lot to them.

“Exactly the reason you did it. That’s awesome.”

“Thanks, man.”

Liam leans over and hugs him. A third pair of arms wrap around them and Harry can smell Zayn’s cologne join the hug.

Despite not being at all worried about the announcement, in a personal way, the boys can tell it still was draining, emotionally.

“You want to treat it like it’s not a big deal so that maybe it won’t be,” Zayn says, “but it is a big deal.”

Harry nods. He can tell Zayn had thought of the words before hand.

They file out into the hallway and run into the boys from 5SOS coming down from the stage.

“How’d it go?” Niall asks.

“Much better than our first night here,” Cal says, wiping sweat off his forehead with his shirt.

“Oi, Harry,” Luke grabs Harry and pulls him into a vice like hug, “Way to go, with twitter, and telling people, and everything. Awesome, mate.”

“Thanks, dude.” Harry keeps finding himself saying thanks. They were compliments, right. Like congrats on a number one album. Congrats on having enough guts to ‘come out’.

The other boys clap him on the back and Michael brings him into a hug as well. “They’re going to go fucking nuts for you tonight.”

 

 

The girls might be a little bit louder throughout the show. They go absolutely crazy when Harry changes his first line in “Last First Kiss” from _Girl what would you do_ to _Boy what would you do_. No one can hear the rest of his verse.

During the twitter questions, the first few are just good fun. Some requests for accents and which shampoo they use, but then, as the band had requested, one question about Harry’s announcement, light hearted, but still relevant.

“This question,” Louis reads from the screen, “asks, ‘Harry, who is the fittest actor to play James Bond?’ Now I’m going to have to go with Sean Connery. But Harry?”

“Daniel Craig. Easy.”

“No, no, definitely Brosnan,” Zayn pipes up.

“Liam? Niall?” Louis turns.

“I’m with Harry on this one,” Liam says, “Daniel Craig, by so much.”

“You’re all nuts,” Niall starts in his best Connery impersonation. “It is definitely me, Sean Connery.”

“So, basically Harry is crazy, and it is obviously Sean Connery,” Louis finishes, finds the girl, or was that a mother, who asked the question, and they move on to the next songs.

 

 

They shouldn’t, they are so exhausted, but Harry had an extra bit of adrenaline, so they go out partying after the concert. 5SOS had already left, but Harry texts Michael, _any of you up to go partying?_

It only takes ten seconds for a reply. _would love to. the rest might already be asleep, though._

_asleep?_

_i know, right._

_twelve year olds can stay up later than them. well you want to meet us?_

_would you hate me if i didn’t tonight?_

_of course not. see you tomorrow. xx_

Harry received a reply fifteen minutes later when he is dressing to go out. _have fun celebrating. don’t pickup anyone too weird._

 _you’re weird._ He replies immediately. But leaves off the xx.

 

 

The rest of the week finishes out well. Harry did an over the phone interview explaining that he’d always kind of known but was only really sure of it recently. And that he’d come out so that kids who are in the same situation might be a little less scared. And that yes he’d had some terrible feedback but he was lucky enough to have learned how to ignore it. That he’d seen a few wonderful articles from some teen magazines, but that he’d also seen people who said that being bi wasn’t really a thing and that he was still a giant slut. At the end of the article, which Louis reads aloud to all of them with his best impersonation of Queen Victoria, says, “Sadly real life is like high school, people say mean things, but also, just like in high school, remember, they are probably jealous.”

“What is that accent?” Michael asks. He’d been hanging around with Harry and Louis more and more as the tour went on.

“Oh, that’s Queen Victoria,” Harry explains, leaning forward in his chair so he is closer to Michael sitting on the couch. “He also has King Louis XVI when he’s feeling despotic, and Queen Elizabeth II when he’s feeling particularly posh.”

“So you’re the queer member of the band, but he’s the one impersonating queens and flamboyant kings?”

“Hey,” says Louis, “I do what I want. Fuck the rest.”

 

 

Harry stops by Radio 1 towards the end of Nick’s show. Nick sees him in the hallway, waits until the song is over and then motions for him to come in. “No cameras today,” he says, as Harry takes one of the swivel chairs. He chills for the last half hour of the show and then they go out for coffee.

“If the paps see us, they’re going to think it’s me.”

“That I came out for?”

“Yeah.”

“Whatever.”

Nick doesn’t respond.

“It’s not you, Nick. No hard feelings. Plus you already knew.”

“Chill, Styles.”

“You were probably one of the few people I’d actually discussed it with, me being bi and all.”

They are tucked away in the corner of one of Nick’s indie coffee shops where only really cool people go, too cool to even want to talk to the recently out of the closet Harry Styles.

“Who’d you talk to about before you tweeted that?”

“Just the boys.”

“Good.”

“Have you spoken to your mum?”

“Yeah, she called to say she already knew. We’re so fucking English. We never talked about it.”

Nick laughs. “Well now I’ll really get away with it if I kiss you.”

“I’ve been among the ranks ‘snogged by grimmy’ for a while now.”

“Yes. Yes you have.” Nick looks across the table at Harry. Harry can’t tell if his look is proud or fond. “So who is it?”

“What?”

“Who made you come out?”

“No one.”

“Not like that,” Nick went on, “But who’d you notice?”

“I don’t think I noticed anyone.”

“Did you recently have sex with a boy and realize that’s where it was at?”

“No. I just realized it was definitely true. There’s no one, though.”

Nick gives him a look.

“Well, if there is, I haven’t noticed that I’ve noticed them.” Harry takes a long sip of coffee.

“Well, you’re still thick. Glad none of this has changed you.”

 

 

They go up north again for a few more dates, but soon they would move onto Europe. He and Michael go out clubbing one night and there are pictures in the paper of them in a crowd in front of the club.

“How do you deal with that?” Michael asks the next afternoon.

“What?”

“The paps?”

“Oh, they’re fine. You kind of just hope they get their picture and move on.”

“But now everyone know who you go out with.”

Harry shrugs.

Michael drops the paper in the bin and crosses the hotel room to collapse on the couch next to Harry. He leans his head against Harry’s shoulder, which is usually a Harry move.

“I’m going to miss you,” Michael says.

It’s as if the words reach Harry’s ear from very far away. Harry turns towards him so their faces are not only close but eye to eye, “You will?” And his mind moves into break neck speeds. Was Michael coming on to him, was he suggesting it would be okay? Could Harry pull this kid? Yes, easy. Should he? Maybe not. Maybe not now. Was this even a come on? Had this been happening for a while and he’d missed it? How did Harry feel about him? And there, right there, Harry’s mind stopped in its tracks.

“Yeah,” Michael nods, turning his head forward again. If there was a moment it had probably been lost. “But we’ll see each other soon, right?”

“Of course,” Harry replies, trying to tell his pulse to slow down, in case Michael can tell. And then, a bit more flirty, because he can never help himself, “Still a bit more time in the UK. Who knows what trouble we’ll get into?”

He feels Michael lean into him a bit more but he doesn’t do anything about it. Not yet.

 

 

Their last performance is in Manchester. That afternoon they wreak havoc, running through the seats during 5SOS’ sound check and then only singing in their lowest voices during their own sound check. Luke and Calum and Ashton disappear, but Michael stays to watch the sound tech finally convince Liam to at least test the higher notes on everyone’s mic.

He walks next to Harry as they go down to the dressing rooms. They sit and play a round of FIFA, sitting unnecessarily, almost inappropriately close on the couch, teasing each other and just shamelessly flirting until Michael has to go onstage with 5SOS.

“Break a leg,” Harry tells him, before he left the door.

“Thanks,” Michael says, foot propping the door open.

Harry leans forward and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks,” Michael says, even softer.

 

During the first chorus of Kiss You a huge cheer comes up and Harry feels an arm come around his back. Michael is there wearing a mask of Harry’s face. Luke, Calum, and Ashton are there too, dancing around dressed as One Direction. Harry manages to not laugh too much and sing the rest of the song, though he changes it to “Let Mikey kiss you” and he hopes everyone can hear.

 

After the concert he finds Michael in the dressing room, but everyone is around. Louis gives Harry this look that is part, _Go for it, you twat_ , and part, _You’re going to Europe for two months_ , which in Tommo language also means go for it.

Harry goes over and leans against the wall right next to Michael.

“We’re flying back to London tonight,” Michael tells him.

“Why?”

“Dunno, that’s how it worked out.”

“Shit.”

“I know.”

“Follow me.”

Harry, without taking Michael’s hand, leads him out of the dressing room and down the hall to another empty room, much smaller, but there’s a working light switch and a ratty couch, and a lock on the door.

With the door shut and locked, he thought all of his courage would be there, but instead he falters. But Michael crowds him against the wall and puts his lips on Harry’s. Harry opens his mouth and kisses deeper. His hands find their way onto Mikey’s hips and then under his shirt, trying to touch as much skin as possible.

Michael put his hands on Harry’s thighs and then around under his ass, both pushing him against the wall and kind of holding him up. Michael’s lips and tongue leave Harry’s mouth and make their way down along Harry’s neck. He kisses gently for a moment before Harry says, “Come here,” and they go back to kissing.

Harry pushes off the wall and throws them both towards the couch. He lands on top of Michael and then readjusts himself so he can straddle him. Harry makes his own way towards Mikey’s neck and starts off gently like Mikey had, but then starts using his teeth and sucking at the skin.

“So it’s there tomorrow?” Michael asks.

Harry finishes with Michael’s skin and looks up, “Exactly.”

Their kisses slow down and Harry leans back until they’re both sitting up, legs draped across each other, mouths inseparable as their fingers trace circles on each other’s skin.

There are a lot of things that perhaps Harry should say or ask, but he either doesn’t think of them or he is a little too scared to speak.

Harry finally pulls away and leans his forehead against Michael’s shoulder. “We should go back.”

Michael’s finger draws a line down Harry’s back. “Okay.”

They fix each other’s hair and clothes before unlocking the door and heading back down the hallway. Both bands are waiting in One Direction’s dressing room. Harry and Michael get a few wolf whistles as they enter, but when someone from management appears all that giggling dies down and 5SOS decide they should probably head back.

“If we don’t see you,” Niall says, standing up and giving everyone a hug, “See you in North America.”

Harry looks everywhere but at Michael until they are just about to exit the door. He put his hand up and waves as Michael smiles and leaves. When the door closes he drops his head into his hands. Liam pats him on the back.

 

 

_when you get to Antwerp, i’m giving you the address for the best waffle place ever._

_bit of a cliché isn’t it, haz?_

_shut up, mikey._

_what’re you up to?_

_just writing a bit, in the studio a little next week._

_cool._

_just seen the arena in verona. wicked._

_i see, the pictures are all over._

_you stalking me._

_can’t avoid you._

_fuck you._

_would you?_

Harry always finds he is texting Michael first so he stops for a bit. The questions and buzz around his twitter announcement about his sexuality die down a bit, but people always want to know. It would probably last longer than Larry Stylinson. Not that those questions weren’t resurfacing also.

He sits there staring at his phone one day. All he wants to do is text Michael and ask how excited he is for America and if he misses him and if they were going to be together again. Had it actually been a one-time thing. Was Michael even gay or bi. Harry had no idea, not that it really mattered, but he didn’t want to be somebody’s phase or experiment. Actually, that was a lie, he wouldn’t mind that so much. He didn’t want to be Michael’s experiment.

 

_why are we not in the top twenty boy bands count down?_

_are you a boy band?_

_yeah, we’re boys in a band._

Harry considers saying at least one member of the band has to be gay. Instead, _well your fanbase has to be almost entirely girls and gays ages 13 to 27_

_i dunno._

_might have to do with the fact that you can ALL play your own instruments_

_yeah, how’re guitar and piano lessons going?_

_i need to be able to practice for hours every day. i don’t even have enough hours to sleep._

_art is pain, man._

_shut up, emo._

 

They’re all really drunk after one of the shows in Madrid and Harry’s not going to pass out, but he’s also not picking himself off the couch.

_you up?_

It takes Michael five minutes to respond _yes._

 _cool._ And before a response, _where are you?_

_in bed_

_asleep?_

_not anymore._

_soz._

_i don’t mind._

_where you deciding if you should respond or not?_

_are you even drunk? those texts are totally legible._

_drunk drunk drunk_

_yes, i was considering not responding._

_you’re not gay are you? or even bi?_

_i dunno._

_ok._

_i like you._

_sorry._

_stop being so british._

_sorry._

_haha._

_stuck in the friend zone._

_do not quote me our lyrics_

_so…_

_so…_

_jinx. you owe me a coke._

_i don’t know how to buy that._

_a coke?_

_oh, you actually meant a soda._

_yeah. fuck, i’m not that stupid._

_you’re not stupid at all_

_nick said i was thick._ Michael doesn’t respond immediately. And if Harry wasn’t so drunk, he would have hesitated himself. _are you falling asleep?_

_no._

_i should let you go_

_you should call me_

_really?_

_can you?_

_give me two minutes_

Harry managed to get himself off the sofa and out into the hallway, back to his room and out onto the balcony. He leans down against the brick wall and dials Michael.

“Is this costing you a fortune, now?” Harry asks.

“I don’t mind. Matters less now.”

“Becoming giant rock stars?”

“Well, I’m paying my phone bill now, not my mom.”

“I remember those days.”

“I’m only seventeen.”

“I know. I was sixteen.”

“No, I mean, I don’t know if I’m gay or … whatever.”

“Bi.”

“Sorry, yeah.”

Harry listens to their breathing for a bit.

“Did people who you dated know?”

“Well I guess the boys did.”

“What boy have you dated?”

“Okay, I guess you wouldn’t call that dating, more sneaking them in my window on a school night.”

“So you’ve known for a while.”

“I lost my virginity at 14. I’ll admit. I’m not a slut, just…ahead of the curve?”

“What a way to put it. I only just.”

“On tour?!”

“No, before we left Australia.”

“I was gonna say.” Harry is sobering up a bit. With the talking and the cool night air.

“I just don’t know. Do I have to know?”

Harry wants to reach out and touch Michael. “No, of course not.”

“Are you falling asleep now?”

“No.” Harry straightens his legs. “Yes.”

“I just really want to know how Taylor Swift would respond to you being bi.”

“She texted me. After the tweet.”

They are quiet for a bit. “And?” Michael asks, he sounds like he’d been waiting for a bit.

“Oh, just that she thought it was great why I did it and that she hoped I’d be happy with whoever I was going to be with.”

“I thought it was huge kissing Harry Styles. But you’ve kissed Taylor Swift.”

“Yup.” Harry can hear Michael laughing. “I thought it was a big deal kissing you.” Harry can’t hear it, but he is really hoping Michael is smiling.

“Shit, aren’t you an hour ahead of us? It’s already two thirty here.”

“You trying to get me off the phone?”

“No.”

Harry wishes he’d said never. “I’ll let you go.”

“I’ll see you in two weeks.”

“Exactly?”

“Exactly two weeks.”

“Cool.” Harry kind of wants to say ‘love you’ but it isn’t quite what he feels, he is in that vast grey area before that and he doesn’t know if he’ll make it there.

“Definitely cool.” That makes Harry smile.

“So I’ll see you.”

“See you,” Michael says one last time, but then they stay on the line a few more seconds before hanging up.

Harry peels his clothes off and heads towards his bed.

When he wakes in the morning, there is a text on his phone saying, _goodnight xx_ , from Michael. He responded, _good morning xx_

 

@Michael5SOS: _good morning at four in the afternoon, rock star life._

@Michael5SOS: @Luke5SOS @Calum5SOS @Ashton5SOS Ready for North America?!?!

 

And then they are in America. Mexico to be specific. None of the Aussies have been before, and really aren’t familiar with any Spanish. The night before the show they all go out to a fancy restaurant where Niall and Harry, who had passable Spanish, insisted their waitress only speak to the entire table in Spanish.

“Please, just order for me,” Michael says to Harry punching him in the thigh.

“I always just point at something on the menu,” Louis says from Harry’s other side.

“Yeah, and you always end up eating testicles or eyeballs,” Liam laughs.

“Hey, it’s food,” says Niall, “plus the craziest thing you’ll order here is cow’s tongue.”

“How do you spell tongue in Spanish,” Michael asks Harry.

“Why do you want to know?” Harry says, and it’s the first flirty thing he’s said. “Sorry, that was gross.” Harry points to something on the menu explains it to Michael and when the waitress returns only Lou ends up with the cow’s tongue which she insists she ordered on purpose.

Harry loses track of Michael as they go back to the hotel and ends up talking with Zayn and Louis until two in the morning. One of those big ideas because it’s so late at night conversations. They ask about Michael and he says he’s not sure. They urge him to try something but Harry’s worried.

“He’s not in our band, Harry,” Louis says, “Which should have been the number one deterrent to Larry shippers, but what do teenagers know.”

“But he is just a teenager. He’s as old as we were when we started.”

“Younger,” says Louis.

“You’ve already hooked up, and you talk all the time,” Zayn says, “he won’t be surprised if you try something. And if he doesn’t want it, it’ll hurt for a bit, but I doubt it will even be that awkward.”

They leave the topic after Harry agrees he’ll spend time with Mikey the next day. They talk about Eleanor and Perrie and they talk about their parents and even talk about after One Direction. They hate the idea, perhaps even more than their fans, but they know it will come one day, and they’ve promised each other not to end on bad terms. To plan the end, there are some things in life they can control, and this will be one of them.

The three of them fall asleep on Louis’ bed and are awoken by Liam knocking on their door.

“See a bit of the city before the show?”

 

They four of them go site seeing as inconspicuously as possible, Harry insists on going to at least one art museum. They leave with just enough time to make it to sound check. 5SOS are leaving the stage as they come in. Harry waits at the bottom of the stair as Michael climbs down. He stands one step above Harry for a moment with a questioning look on his face.

“See you before the show?” he asks.

Harry nods and smiles. He doesn’t know what to say.

He is quiet during sound check and then very jumpy and then quiet again and when they’re finished he rushes backstage to find Michael. He leans in to the 5SOS dressing room. When Calum sees him he just says, “He’s not here.”

Harry continues down the corridor and around the next corner Michael is waiting outside One Direction’s dressing room.

“Hi,” Harry says.

“Hey,” Michael says.

“Excited for the show?”

Michael nods. “You don’t know if another one of these room is conveniently empty?”

Harry’s smile breaks so big but then the rest of his boys are right behind him. They file into the dressing room, Louis giving him a swift slap on the ass and Niall jabbing Michael in the ribs. Harry waits and Michael meets him in the middle of the hallway, slipping his hand around Harry’s waist, Harry putting his hands on Mikey’s chest as he leans forward for a kiss. Michael pushes Harry’s mouth open with his tongue and Harry’s hands are in his hair holding him close.

Somebody coughs behind them. Harry turns around smiling, thinking it is going to be one of the boys or one of Michael’s band mates. It’s a stage manager instead.

“Michael, they probably need you with your band.”

“But,” Harry begins, “they’re not on for like two hours.”

“It’s fine,” Michael says, “I’ll see you later, Harry.”

The manager ushers Harry into the dressing room and starts giving them all sorts of information about the show and what the crowd might be like and to please not disappear after the show and Harry didn’t really listen to any of it.

“Harry,” the manager says, he was new, Harry was pretty sure his name was Jones. “Harry, can I talk to you?”

Harry follows him into the corridor.

“Sorry,” Jones says. I was just taken aback and might have been acting a bit like a parent. You’re all still so young and I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“It’s fine,” says Harry, just like Michael had. He turns back into their dressing room.

“Guess it’s only okay for me to be bi if I’m not kissing boys,” he says to the other four.

“What did he just say to you?” Louis asks, getting up as though he is ready to go down the hallway.

“He apologized for being rude. He walked up when Michael and I were in the hallway, umm, kissing.”

“Well I’d be a bit taken aback too,” Niall says, insinuating Harry had been having sex in the corridor.

“We were just kissing,” Harry insists.

“You could probably go find him now,” Liam says looking up from his phone. “In fact,” he reads another text, “Michael’s probably in the hallway right now.”

Harry smiles at Liam, “Thanks,” and goes out into the hall.

Michael turns the corner and the two of them go in the opposite direction, trying doors until they find another empty room to which they can lock the door.

“Missed you,” Harry says as he pulls his lips back from Michael’s and pushes his hand through his own hair.

Michael just goes back in towards Harry’s lips. Harry moves towards the couch and has them fall onto it. Michael pushes Harry’s shoulders against the back of the couch and then straddles Harry. Harry’s hands move from Mikey’s thighs over his butt and under his shirt.

He tugs at the bottom of the shirt a bit so Michael leans back and pulls his shirt off before removing Harry’s shirt as well.

No more clothes come off. They go as far as they dare without getting too serious. Eventually their phones start buzzing and they put their shirts back on. Michael cannot stop smiling.

“It’s edging towards creepy, dude.”

Michael pushes at his cheek to destroy the smile but then just starts laughing. “I was so worried this wasn’t going to happen.”

“But you made it happen.”

“I had to at least try.”

“When did I become such a coward?”

Michael laughs at him again as he unlocks the door. “A lot to lose now?”

“Well, screw that. See you after the show?”

“After party, hotel lobby, etc?”

“Exactly.” Harry leans in for one more kiss before sprinting back to his dressing room.

 

The show is awesome. They’d only been off the stage for less than two weeks, but Harry in no way doubts that they’re doing exactly what they’re supposed to be doing. They all love the crowd and the lights and being back with their band. The crowd is wild, Louis is out of control, Zayn and Liam sound phenomenal, and Niall even let’s Harry lean around his back to play some notes between songs on his acoustic guitar. Harry continuously throws the word ‘boy’ in instead of girl, and so do Liam and Zayn occasionally, too.

Michael is in the wings when Harry gets off stage and he catches Harry in a hug. The two of them just kind of jump up and down for a bit. They travel back to the dressing rooms with the rest of the band. Everyone showers and dresses to go out. Harry stands in front of the mirror playing with his hair.

Zayn comes up behind him. “Dude, what’re you worrying about?”

“Just help me fix my hair.”

So Zayn helps him fix his hair.

 

The club is loud and there are people all over them. The idea of VIP section clearly does not exist. It wasn’t like the place was crawling with girls that had been at their concert, but it was still crazy. Harry holds Michael close to him and doesn’t let go of his hands when they move from one place to another.

They don’t lose touch of each other except for a second while climbing into the car back to the hotel. They’re only a little bit drunk (drinking demands the use of at least one hand that could otherwise be left on a hip or holding onto someone’s back). Michael stands behind Harry with his arms wrapped around his waist while Harry opens the door to his room and they fall inside.

Harry kisses Michael and then immediately takes Michael’s shirt off and lets Michael take his off. And then he sees some hesitancy as they fell onto the bed. Michael’s shoulders angle away from him for a moment. He leans down to untie his shoes instead of just shoving them off.

Harry pushes his own shoes off before standing in front of Michael. He puts his hand on Michael’s shoulder and leans down towards his lips. Harry kisses him slowly; pushing Mikey back slowly, and crawling on top of him. Very slow kisses. Not like the dancing at the club or the jumping up and down after the concert. Slow kisses to say we’ll take it as slow as you like.

Michael scoots all the way up the bed so their legs aren’t falling off the end. With Harry suspended above him, he goes for Harry’s belt and begins to slide his jeans off. Harry rolls over and lets Michael finish taking off the jeans but doesn’t rush to pull off his pants, moving for Michael’s jeans instead.

They lay next to each other for a minute, not touching for the first time all evening.

“Tell Calum you won’t be back to the room?” Harry asks.

“I think he knows,” Michael answers.

“Good point.” Harry reaches out his arm and pulls Michael on top of him. They started kissing again, slow at first, but then Harry finds his hips matching the rhythm of Michael’s and he rolls back over to start kissing at his neck and chest. His mouth settled on the right side of Michael’s neck, kissing and biting a hickey.

“They’ll see it from the back row tomorrow,” Harry tells him.

“On the screen, at least,” Michael says.

Harry bites him a bit more for that and Michael’s head arches back.

 

Michael is in Harry’s hotel room every night that week. After the show in Kentucky all of 5SOS have left the venue but Harry has a text. _don’t worry. i was the one who stole your key. not going to let that jacuzzi go to waste._ Just that image get’s to Harry and he kind of growls at his phone. Louis steals it from him and reads the text to the rest of the room.

“Damn,” Zayn says, “That kid’s good.”

“So you’d be pretty pissed if we purposefully took as long as possible to get back to the hotel?”

Harry gets Louis in a head lock.

“Come on, rgh, can’t get my stuff if, ouch, you’re restraining me.”

 

In Atlanta they all go out again. But Harry and Michael leave early. They leave the club holding hands. And a few paps get some photos.

“Oh I wish they hadn’t waited around like that,” Harry says as they get into the car, still holding Michael’s hand.

“My mum’s going to see those pictures,” Michael says.

“Your mom reads American tabloids?”

“She looks us up all the time. And One Direction as well. Someone will definitely mention it at the least.”

“What have you told her?”

“About you, about touring, about America, practically nothing. I send her pictures of me smiling in front of really American things every day. Like their post box, and then a Dunkin Donuts, and this morning it was some American cereal in the grocery store.”

“So your parents kind of have no clue you’re dating me.” Harry likes the word dating. He should probably bring Michael on an actual date.

“Nope.”

“Everyone else is going to see that photo too. In fact, it’s a matter of hours before twitter and tumblr have it all over.”

“We were holding hands. Fuck.” He looks out the window. Harry pushes circles in the back of Michael’s hand with his thumb. “I’m going to call my mom. It’s the afternoon there.” He let’s go of Harry’s hand but then leans in to kiss him again.

Harry watches him pull out his phone and dial his mum. Harry’s thankful he convinced Michael to have a few drinks, nothing like a bit of liquid courage to make you call your mum after going clubbing.

“Hi Mum…Yeah, I know it is one in the morning here…No everyone’s fine…Yes I stay up this late regularly, and no I haven’t taken any drugs of any sort. Well I had a few drinks with Harry… Yes, Harry Styles, which is kind of what I’ve called about.”

Harry can here Michael’s mom go quiet on the other end, utterly confused as to what her son is about to tell her.

“I’m kind of dating Harry…It started when we met back up in Mexico…I don’t know…I know I’m only seventeen….I love you too, Mom. I didn’t really know how to tell you.”

Harry mimes someone taking a picture.

“Also, Mom, yes… thanks. I don’t know if I’m gay, I suppose I’m bi at least. I haven’t had a girlfriend since last year… No I wasn’t in love with her, but it might just have been her… Can you not ask me that right now, I’m in the car with Harry now.” Mikey turns to Harry, “My mom says hi.” Harry waves. “Yeah, Mom, I know. Okay. I just, I didn’t know when or how to tell you. But it might… people might know about it tomorrow…Yes they’ve known he was bi…. No, someone got a picture of us leaving a club together…I was with Harry Styles, that’s how I got into an American club at seventeen… Yes a paparazzi…I’m fine, Mom. I just, I wanted to tell you.” Michael’s using his hand closest to Harry to hold the phone but he reaches across with his other hand for Harry to hold it. “I’ll call you and we can talk tomorrow after tomorrow’s show…Sure, before we go on stage, if you’ll be up.” Harry watches a smile creep over Michael’s face. “I love you too, Mom.” He hangs up the phone. “Wow, that went a lot better than I thought. She took that really well.”

 

The tabloids the next day run a bunch of pictures of Harry Styles and this strange black haired kid.

 _hate to find about it like this, but was he the one you might have not noticed you noticed?_ Nick texts him while Harry’s eating lunch.

_if it was anyone, then yes._

_how old is he?_

_seventeen._

_i liked it better when you were into older women (and possibly men)_

_stop flirting with me, nick, i love you._

_good. now keep me updated on your boyfriend_

_oh. right, the word boyfriend._

_HAHA. good luck xoxo_

Harry texts Michael who is off with his band.

_boyfriend?_

_yes?_

_can i call you boyfriend?_

_i’d rather you call me your justin bieber, but i suppose boyfriend would work_

_good, because justin bieber isn’t very cute_

 

They’re in DC the next two days and do as much site seeing as possible. Harry crawls through the overly warm city with Niall, instagramming pictures of them holding up the Washington Memorial and watching demonstrators in front of the capitol building.

 

When they reach New York, they’re playing at Jones Beach and then have a few days in the Hamptons. They eat too much ice cream, but management rented them a house on the ocean for the days. Harry and Michael run through the house and take over an upper room with a view of the beach and the ocean.

Michael stares out the window at the ocean while Harry tries all the taps in the fancy bathroom and throws all the throw pillows off the bed. Harry sneaks up behind Michael and pulls him suddenly away form the window.

“I bet you can get a sunburn through glass.”

“Give me a break, I did grow up in Australia, it’s pretty sunny there.”

“Didn’t you spend most of your time learning to play guitar to be rock star and the rest of it playing video games?”

Michael doesn’t respond, he just turns around and kisses Harry, pushing him quickly back toward the bed. “Tell me you have stuff, because I don’t.”

Harry bites at Michael’s collarbone, “Yes, I do. I’d have made Niall go get some for us.”

“Being friends with you must be fun.”

“I’m wonderful. I drag people to art museums and spend the rest of my time with my new boyfriend.”

Michael climbs over him on the unnecessarily large bed and lies down on his back. Harry climbs on top of him and pushes his shirt up as he kisses from his stomach to his neck and then pulls the shirt over Michael’s head. Michael’s hands go into Harry’s hair and pull him down so their mouths meet. When Michael’s grip finally slackens Harry sneaks back down his neck and chest, pulls his own shirt off, and then removes Michael’s shorts. Harry takes Michael in his mouth and looks up at him from beneath where his hair falls in his eyes. Michael smiles at him for a second before his head arches back and he reaches his hand down to slide into Harry’s hair.

Harry stops before Michael is in danger of coming and rolls onto his back. “Not fair,” Michael mutters, but Harry throws the lube at him before lying down on his back.

Michael gets up and kisses Harry on the mouth, frantic and hot, cheeks flushed, lips red.

He opens the lube, starts with his fingers, and then moves into Harry.

Harry holds him tight until after he comes and Harry’s entire body goes slack as Michael rolls into him a few more times, before also collapsing, and trying to keep moving inside Harry, pulling just a bit more pleasure for both of them. He drops his head on Harry’s chest and rubs circles into the inside of Harry’s arm as their breathing slows.

 

* * *

 

 _just around the corner_ Harry reads from his phone as he waits in the front of a restaurant. Two girls come up and ask for a picture. “Can’t wait for the next album,” they tell him. “I think you’re going to love it,” he tells them. The girls jump up and down a bit with excitement. They all make a funny face as the hostess snaps the photo for them. “Tell Niall we say hi,” one of the girls says. “Yeah, tell him Julie and Frieda say hi.” As they walk back to their table, the door opens behind Harry and he can hear the cold London rain hitting the pavement.

He kisses Michael quickly on the lips before they are shown to their seats. After the American tour, 5SOS went back to Australia for a bit, but now Michael is visiting for Christmas and New Year’s.

“I don’t know why you didn’t come to Australia, it’s summer there.” Michael says opening his menu but still looking at Harry.

“Why would I want summer, I love cold rain and fog.”

“How’s everyone?”

“They’re grand. How’re you?”

Harry can hear Michael thinking about saying all sorts of cheesy things about, ‘better now I’m with you,’ or ‘totally in love,’ but Michael just smiles.


End file.
